Universal Studios Bollywood
Universal Studios Bollywood is a fanon theme park located near Mumbai, India. It has tons of Universal-owned library attractions, and some third party properties. It was inspired by the cancelled theme park, Universal Studios Dubailand. It has 6 themed lands: Hollywood, New York, Island of Adventure, Kidz Beach, Desert of Wonders, and Super Nintendo World. Hollywood is the first land, themed to the real life Hollywood in L.A. Attractions # E.T. Adventure (A suspended dark ride themed to E.T.) # Fast and Furious: Supercharged (a ride through attraction themed to Fast and Furious) # Dreamworks 4D Theater (a 4D attraction that lets you travel through the worlds of Dreamworks Animations) # Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem (A simulator themed to Despicable Me) # Universal Expo (a walkthrough attraction where you see props and characters from various Universal properties) Resturants # Mel's Diner # Hollywood China Bistro Stores # Universal Studios Store # Minion Mart New York '''is the second themed land, themed to the real life NYC Attractions # The Blues Brothers Show (an outdoor show themed to the Blues Brothers) # King Kong's Megadrop (a drop themed to King Kong) # Hooray for Bollywood (an indoor show congradulating Bollywood) # Liberty Paddleboats (an attractions letting you paddle around the Statue of Liberty) Resturants # Louie's Pizza Place # NYC Tacos # Bollywood Treats Stores # Empire State Souviners '''Island of Adventures is the third themed land, a land themed to huge adventures Attractions # Terrors of the Jungle (a B&W inverted rollercoaster themed to an activated jungle curse) # Waterworld (a stunt show themed to the film to the same name) # Jurrasic Park Rapids Adventure (a rapids ride themed to Jurrasic Park) # Dino-soarin ( an aerial carousel themed to flying pterodactyls) # Jurrasic Playpark (a kid's playground themed to Jurrasic Park) Resturants # Jurrasic Cafe Stores # Dinostore Kidz Beach is the fourth themed land, a boardwalk and beach area for kids Attractions # Woody Woodpecker's Beachouse Coaster (a Vekoma junior coaster themed to Woody Woodpecker) # Curious George's Beach Adventure (a beach play area themed to Curious George) # Jaws ( a ride through attraction themed to the movie of the same name) # Caro-sea-sal (a merry-go-round themed to marine life) # Tinkle: The Ride (a kid's dark ride themed to Tinkle comics) Resturants # Curious George's Picnic Basket # Amity Seafood Stores # Tooniversal Desert of Wonders is the fifth land, themed to a desert in the Middle East Attractions # Revenge of the Mummy (an indoor rollercoaster themed to The Mummy) # Oasis Logrun (a log flume ride where you have to save a village from the lack of water) # Oasis (kid's play area outside Oasis Logrun) # Muhammad's Journey (an aerial carousel and merry go round combined themed to the prophet) # Bahubali: The Great Battle (an indoor show themed to Bahubali) Resturants # Spices Of The East Stores # Sahara Traders Super Nintendo World is the final land, themed to Nintendo games Attractions # Kirby's Round Ride (a swing ride themed to Kirby) # Pokemon: The Ride (a simulator themed to Pokemon) # The Legendary Battle of Zelda (a show themed to the Legend of Zelda) # Mariokart (a go kart ride themed to the game of the same name) # Donkey Kong Minecart Madness (a boom coaster themed to Donkey Kong Country) # Mario's Shell Spinners (a spinning dark ride themed to Super Mario Bros) Resturants # Nintendo Japanese Feast # Mario and Luigi's Pizza Stores # Nintendo eShop # Peach Castle List of characters: * Gru, his daughters, and 3 Minions can be seen near Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Poppy and Branch are near Dreamworks 4D Theater * Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey are near Dreamworks 4D Theater * King Julien and the Penguins are near Dreamworks 4D Theater * Po is near the Dreamworks 4D Theater * Doc Brown is in the Universal Expo * Fievel is in the Universal Expo * Rocky and Bullwinkle are in the Universal Expo * Woody and Winnie Woodpecker are near Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster * Curious George and the Man in the Yellow Hat are in Curious George's Beach Adventure * Suppandi and Shambu are near Tinkle: The Ride * The Mummy can be seen near Revenge of the Mummy * Kirby can be seen near Kirby's Round Ride * Link can be seen near the Legendary Battle of Zelda * Pikachu, Squirtle, and Charmander are near Pokemon: The Ride * Mario and Luigi can be seen near Mariokart * Princess Peach can be seen near Peach Castle * Donkey Kong can be seen near Donkey Kong Minecart Madness * Bowser can be seen near Mario's Shell Spinners.